


Shooting Star

by justdreaming88



Category: Queen of the Orcs, Queen of the Orcs Trilogy - M. Howell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The peace and stillness above him are calming.</i><br/>Spoilers up to the end of King's Property first novel in the Queen of the Orcs trilogy by Morgan Howell. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

Several nights into the army’s retreat Sevren lies at the flap of his tent watching the night sky. The peace and stillness above him are calming as his thoughts drift between the retreat back to Taiben, his dream farm in Averen, and Dar. Part of him was sure that she was alive and safe and part was convinced he would never see her again. A shooting star high in the sky above caught his attention, he watched as it sailed overhead. He saw it and prayed that Dar was alive, witnessing the same beautiful sight and maybe thinking of him.


End file.
